


Cruel Summer

by ickyx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Also they are not in a relationship just uh good friends i guess, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parenting, Crying, M/M, No Smut, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickyx/pseuds/ickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer of 1983 and with Biggs home, Luke's summer was saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozirj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozirj/gifts).



> For the fic exchange between the lovely Oz and I.  
> Title is from the [Bananarama song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ePIZugahFc) of the same name.  
> Actually Beta'd for once by my pal [Ev ](http://bumblerbee.tumblr.com)

It was a hot Summer day in Scottsdale. Probably the hottest they have faced in a while. With temperatures reaching the low 100s, most people were staying inside, avoiding the heat as much as possible. Not Luke Skywalker though. The blonde was currently on his front lawn, experiencing the terrible heat in a way no one should. His appearance for the day consisted of a thin light blue tank top, a pair of faded red nylon short shorts tied around his hips and a white sweatband wrapped around his forehead, pushing his bangs away from his face. On his hip sat his sister’s  Walkman with an attached pair of headphones so he could listen to his favorite music.

With the heat, it was clearly not a day someone would choose to start to work out. Luke had just finished a set of jumping jacks. His legs were still burning from the 50 squats he had done earlier. Adjusting the headphones that kept sliding off his sweaty head, he got to the floor to start some pushups. Once in position, he began to lower his body, only for it to fully collapse on the ground, bringing his headphones with him. Now with his ears open to the world, he could hear a fit of laughter coming from behind him. He looked over to see none other than Leia sitting on the stairs leading up to the house’s front door. In her hand was one of Luke’s creamsicles. 

“What the hell are you doing out here?” Leia asked, leaning back slightly, licking at the orange treat as it began to melt. 

Luke huffed and picked his body up from the ground. “What the hell are you doing with one of my creamsicles?” His hands moved down to brush the dirt off his knees and watched Leia lick some of the mess the popsicle was making on her hand. 

“What the hell are you doing with my Walkman?”

Touché, Luke thought. He gave up and walked over, sitting down on the step next to her. “I’m working out okay.”

Leia snorted. “Work out? Luke you have such a good body.”

Luke rolled his eyes at that. He was skinny. Skinny and flat all around. Not much muscle definition anywhere. For someone who just graduated high school, he still looked like a kid. He didn’t want to be ‘ripped’ or anything. He just wanted to look decent. And possibly older. 

“Yeah, a ‘good body.’ I’m going for the nice swimsuit body for Summer okay?” With that he took off the soaking sweatband and placed it next to him on the step. 

“Whatever you say blondie. Why are you doing it out here? You are going to get heat stroke for God’s sake.” She handed over her half eaten creamsicle over to Luke. “Here. Looks like you need it more than I do.”

Luke took the cold treat quickly and began to lick at the top. Oh how he would of loved to just hold the thing up to his overheated forehead. 

“I was working out in the living room but uh, Dad came in and told me to go somewhere else.” Luke was rubbing his neck then. He didn’t want to get in an argument with his father, so he had simply complied.

Leia quickly understood the situation and just nodded. Disturbing Anakin Skywalker on his day off was never a good idea. Luke was smart to remove himself from the house.

“Well it’s not healthy being out here in this heat okay! Go inside. We can work out together tomorrow when Dad is at work!”

Luke couldn’t help but smile at that. His sister was so nice. Not really in general. She could be quite strict with people, but at least to him she was nice. 

Luke only nodded and sheepishly smiled at her. “I would like that a lot. Thank you.”

Leia only clapped him on the shoulder, almost making him drop the creamsicle in his hand. She then got up to get back into the air conditioned house and away from her sweaty brother. Now alone, Luke went back to enjoying his now half melted snack. He probably shouldn’t be eating it. He really wanted to get a nice body for summer. Mostly he wanted something that seemed appealing. Something to make him attractive enough for a summer fling with either a guy or a girl. 

When the creamsicle was gone, Luke got up and decided to go take a shower instead of returning to work out. He could just pick it up tomorrow with Leia like she offered.

~`~

Luke must of gotten heat stroke since the second after his shower, he drank about a liter of ice cold water then passed out in his bed. He woke up groggily to his mother coming into his room to let him know dinner would be ready soon. Luke loved how nice his mother was. She had her moments like his father did, but they were at least a little more rare. Luke rose from his bed and made sure he was in a suitable outfit for dinner. In a pair of jeans and a simple white top, Luke thought what he was wearing was just fine.    
As he climbed the stairs down to the first floor of the house, he could feel the lasting effects of the heat stroke. A slight headache was forming and his skin felt pretty clammy, even after taking the shower. Once he got to the bottom, he headed to the living room, hoping he could relax a little on the couch before dinner. In the room sat Anakin on his large brown lounge chair watching some some car racing program. He had a beer in his hand and his eyes glued to the television set, all good signs to not bother him. 

Luke was seated for no more than 5 minutes, just watching the show along with his father when the doorbell rang. While seated in the living room, Luke couldn’t even tell if his father noticed his son sitting there, but at the sound of the doorbell he turned to him and said, “Why don’t you answer that, son.”

Raising from his feet, Luke went to answer the door. Who would be coming to the Skywalker residence this late at night? Especially on such a hot night too. When he opened the door he couldn’t believe who he was seeing. A slight gasp left Luke’s throat and before he knew it he was wrapping his arms around the visitor’s neck. It was Biggs Darklighter; Luke’s childhood friend. The taller male didn’t expect such a response to his arrival and quickly went to wrap his own arms around the teen’s chest. 

Biggs had been away the whole year at a college on the east coast. He was going there  to study political science but was also taking classes to get his pilot’s license. Luke missed him so much. The brunette didn’t even have the chance to come back to Scottsdale for his winter break, meaning Luke hadn’t seen his older friend since last summer before he left for school. Luke would never admit it to his face, but with Biggs gone, the end of 1982 to the beginning of 1983 had been a pretty lonely time.

“What are you doing here!? I thought you weren't getting back till early July?” Luke asked, removing himself from his friend’s arms. 

Biggs looked down at Luke and smiled. He had to admit, the kid basically looked the same since he left last summer. Same haircut, same clothes, and he was still shorter than him. “I ended up getting an earlier flight! Wanted to get back to this town and see my favorite kid!” 

While Biggs explained his trip back home, Luke took the moment to look at his friend. Did he seem taller? No wider! His arm muscles seemed more defined. In the red Zeppelin shirt, Luke could see the short sleeves were being pulled taught by Biggs’ now larger biceps. Then there was the mustache! God where did that come from! With it Biggs looked so much older. 

“Well we have a lot we need to catch up on!”

Luke smiles at that. They really did have a lot to talk about. A lot can happen in a year, and Luke genuinely wanted to know what Biggs was up to. “Yeah we do! Why not start now! Mom’s making dinner! She wouldn’t mind if you joined us!”

“Thanks for the offer but I can’t. I have to go unpack my things back at home. But how about we hang out tomorrow! We can just hang out here. Maybe watch some MTV for hours like we used to.”

Luke liked that idea. He was so excited to have his friend back to spend time with him that he completely forgot about his plans to work out with Leia. 

Nodding he let an even larger smile spread across his face. “Yeah! That would be awesome! You can come over around lunchtime!” 

They shook hands, agreeing to the plans. One more harsh hug and Biggs was on his way, both men waving at each other. Luke then ran inside and slammed the door. His heartbeat was thumping in excitement. With Biggs back his summer was saved. The slight adrenaline kick was killed though when a loud scream came from the living room.

“LUKE YOU KNOW BETTER. DO NOT SLAM DOORS IN MY HOUSE.”

Luke was still too giddy to care about his father’s anger so he ignored him and went to the kitchen to see how dinner was coming along. Within the old styled kitchen, Padmé was cooking some pasta. She seemed slightly stressed as she stirred the pot of noodles. Along with cooking, she was balancing her DynaTAC on her shoulder and probably conducting some sort of conference.

Luke being so excited about Biggs didn’t even notice the giant brick phone and went ahead to tell his mom about his friend returning. “Mom! Guess who was just at the door! It was Biggs and he-” Luke was cut off though by his mom turning around and scowling at him. Her hand now covered half of the phone, making sure the call wouldn’t be able to hear what she was going  to say. “Luke be quiet! I’m having an important phone call!”

Luke quickly felt bad, and to avoid embarrassment, quickly went to sit at the dinner table. 

Dinner came in just 20 minutes later. All of the Skywalker family were seated at the dinner table. Padmé was still on her phone call and Anakin was working on his second beer of the night. When Padmé finally finished her call, Anakin let out a long drawn out groan. 

“Finally you join us for a family dinner.” Ever since Luke and Leia’s father was discharged from the military, he had somehow became an even angrier man. Luckily his anger never became physical but it was passive enough to be emotionally exhausting.

Luke and Leia’s mother just scowled at her husband and went to shoveling spaghetti onto her plate. “Well sorry that I have government business to attend to at all hours of the day. Sorry I’m trying to support this family.”

This was usual for a family dinner. Bickering between the two adults while the twins tried to stay quiet. As of late, Leia tried to stay out of their arguments. When she was younger she would get into huge debates with her father, usually siding with her mother, that would go on through the whole dinner. Now with Leia leaving for college soon, she was way too tired to bother with her parent’s attitudes. Luke on the other hand never said anything. He was quiet as he twirled his fork through the pasta. He tried to avoid the conversation as much as possible until he was forced into them.

“Luke have you looked at colleges to apply to?”   
“Did you see if there are any places hiring?”

“You better not be spending the entire summer in this house, son.”

“Why didn’t you finish all your chores.”

“Why can’t you be more like you’re sister.”

When dinner was done, the twins sneakily escaped the dining room to get to the privacy of their own bedroom. There Leia was going to ask Luke if he was okay after such a stressful dinner, but she was surprised to see a smile was creeping on the blonde’s face. 

“What’s got you so happy?” Leia asked as she began to undress and get into her pajamas. Eightteen years of living with your brother makes you pretty comfortable with undressing in front of him.

Luke pulled up his shirt over his head and turned to Leia who was already in her PJs.    
“Biggs was the one at the door before dinner. He got home early Leia! Can you believe it! I actually have someone to hang out with that isn’t blood related!” Luke ended his sentence by dramatically flopping onto his bed. Leia only rolled her eyes at her brother’s exaggerated happiness. 

“Good. I thought I was gonna have to spend my entire summer babysitting your lonely ass.” Leia said as she turned off the lights and went to get comfortable in her own bed. She turned to look at Luke to see if he was saddened by her comment but she was surprised to see the smile didn’t even falter. 

Luke laid on his bed, looking at his ceiling. His heart was racing just thinking about how great the summer is going to be.

~`~

Biggs came a little after noon just as he promised. Luke almost bolted to the door when he heard knocking. When he opened it he could stop himself from grinning, taking in the appearance of his friend. Biggs had always been taller than him. Not by much, but it was enough to make him jealous of not being able to hit a growth spurt as well. He quickly let the brunette in, not wanting him to stand out in the scorching sun any longer. 

“Do you want something to eat or drink? I’ve finally perfected my grilled cheese recipe and Leia just made some Tang.” Luke couldn’t stop himself from rambling as skipped off to the kitchen, hoping Biggs was following him from behind. 

“Uh no, I’m fine. Thanks for the offer though.” Biggs said gently. He was following Luke, but he was still focused on looking at all the pictures on the walls. Most of the pictures appeared to be the same. Old baby pictures of the twins, Anakin and Padmé’s wedding photos. He stopped though when he noticed a new one. It was Luke and Leia’s graduation pics. He couldn’t believe the two kids he knew since diapers were now growing up. Quickly noticing Luke was gone, Biggs went and met Luke in the kitchen. “Hey I didn’t get to say this last night but congrats on graduating!” 

Luke’s head was buried in the fridge, digging around to find some drinks for them. When Biggs congratulated him he slightly grimaced, not wanting to think about school in the slightest. He put a smile on his face though and pulled out a pitcher of the freshly mixed Tang his sister made the day before. “Oh! Thanks Biggs!” He placed the pitcher on the counter and went to get some glasses. 

Biggs looked at the bright orange beverage and took a seat at the dining table. “Oh none for me! Too much sugar.”

Luke was suddenly embarrassed. Of course the now adult Biggs wouldn’t want some gross sugary kid’s drink. He wished he could’ve offered him a beer or something. The blonde quickly went to place the drink back in the fridge and tried to think of an excuse. “It’s better that we don’t drink Leia’s stuff anyways.”

The house was empty besides the two boys. Padmé and Anakin had already left for work and Leia had plans to hang out with her older friends Han and Lando. With the home to themselves, Biggs and Luke got comfortable on the couch to watch some MTV like they originally planned. Hours passed as they talked about all the new artists with their music videos. Just like old times. They were so lost in the music that they didn’t even notice how late it was getting. Both boys jumped when they heard the door swing open around five. In walked Anakin with a briefcase in his hand. He quickly strode over to the living room where he was shocked to see Biggs on the couch along with his son. “Is that Biggs Darklighter?” 

Biggs quickly rose from his seat and went to shake Anakin’s hand. Of the few friends that Luke had, Biggs was always Anakin’s favorite. “Mr. Skywalker, it is good to see you again.”

Luke stayed quiet as his friend and father went off on conversing about Anakin’s work and Biggs’ flying classes. 

“Now with you back, maybe you can convince my son to think about going to college.”

Ouch, Luke thought. His father had been pressuring him about continuing school for a while now, but trying to persuade his best friend to convince him to consider a higher education was a low blow. Luke just tried to ignore the two men by focusing his attention to the Pat Benatar music video playing on the small TV in his living room.    
“Why don’t you stay for dinner Biggs? My wife is making meatloaf. We would both love to catch up with you. I have a lot of questions about your classes and how your flying is coming along.” 

That gained Luke’s attention. Luke looked up at the back of Biggs head with pleading eyes. He tried to send some type of telepathic message to the brunette to not accept his father’s offer. Anything to avoid an awkward family dinner. Luke couldn’t see Bigg’s face but he could hear the older male’s iconic deep chuckle and a slight shake of his head. 

“No thanks Mr. Skywalker. Actually I was going to ask if Luke could spend the night at my place? I know he’s technically an adult but I still feel the need to ask your permission, sir.”

Luke’s eyes widened and a small smile spread across his cheeks. He moved his attention from the back of Biggs’ head to his father’s cold stare. Anakin let out a deep breath through his nose, his eyes slightly squinting like he was thinking. “I guess that is fine. No alcohol though. I don’t know what type of partying you have gotten into at your college but I don’t want my son coming home hungover tomorrow.” Anakin said in jest, slapping Biggs on the shoulder.

With Anakin agreeing to the sleepover, something the boys had been doing since they were in middle school together, Luke went to pack an overnight bag and together they headed over to Biggs’ house. 

~`~

The time at Biggs house was going well. They had dinner and dessert and were now getting ready to do the usual sleepover things, hang out in Biggs’ room until three in the morning, laughing about nothing. 

Luke had set up his sleeping bag on the floor next to Bigg’s twin bed, but for the time being the brunette let Luke sit crossed legged on the tiny bed with him so they could just talk. They talked about movies they wanted to see and some of the things they wanted to do this summer. Luke admitted that he was trying to get a summer fling going and Biggs wished him luck on that. At some point the conversation Luke was trying so hard to avoid came up: Bigg’s school experiences. 

It started off simple. Just about some of the parties he attended, some of the girls and guys he met at said parties. Then it moved onto his classes and flying lessons. He talked about how great it was to be out learning new things about the world and being able to experience life to the fullest. He talked about the teachers and students. How he went to his first ever toga party. He explained how he wasn’t affected by the freshman fifteen. His tone exploding with happiness through the whole discussion.

Luke was quiet the entire time Biggs was talking. He was listening to every word he said about college. He could feel his palms sweating. He wanted to ask him to stop, to change the subject to something, anything else. Biggs was suppose to be his distraction. But now he was hearing all his parents word in Biggs voice. Luke knew he wasn’t right for college. Luke knew college wasn’t right for him. He spent so much effort explaining that to his parents, but now he felt like all his hard work was wasted hearing everything Biggs was saying. His sweaty hands began to shake. He quickly moved them to his lap, hoping they would stop before his friend noticed them. 

“College is honestly such a blast Luke! I’m having the time of my life! I mean the exams are terrible but just the things I’m learning are great!”

“Mmmhmm.” Luke answers, trying to hold back his emotions. Anxiety was coursing through his veins. The feeling of fresh tears building in the corners of his eyes were threatening to burst. His toes curled as he tried to stay strong, trying to will away his feelings as best as he could. He wouldn’t cry in front of Biggs, especially over something as so simple as college.

“If you need help with college applications I’m totally down to-” 

Biggs cut himself off when he heard sniffling. Luke’s head was turned down now, his feathered blonde locks covering his face, but the older male could tell the sound was coming from the teen in front of him. The sniffling grew louder now that Biggs was silent. Soft sobs were now leaving Luke’s throat. Biggs went to push the blonde hair aside and was shocked to see Luke crying into his own lap. Luke’s hands quickly went to cover his face, pushing away Biggs’ hands in the process. While Biggs felt confused about the situation, he also had this feeling of guilt that Luke was crying over something he said. 

“Oh God Luke! What’s wrong!?” Biggs had moved his hands to come and rest on Luke’s shoulders, moving them in a smoothing motion the second he felt said shoulders tense up. Luke moved his knees up to rest against his chest, trying to separate him and Biggs as much as possibly on the tiny bed. The tears were mostly caused by Luke’s sadness about school but now the tense embarrassment he was feeling was becoming a secondary factor. 

“Shhh Luke, please tell me what’s wrong. Was it something I said.” 

Calmer breaths were now coming from Luke’s lips. He panted out his soft response. “I. . I can’t go to college Biggs. I just can’t do it. Y-You sound like. . . like my parents. That’s all they talk about. I-I’m a d-disappointment to them.” The sobs quickly continued. Luke went to cover his eyes with his hands, trying to collect the tears and stop from the comforter covering Biggs’ bed from getting soaked. His body now shaking as his sobs increased. 

Biggs bit at his bottom lip. He felt more than guilty. If he knew this was how Luke felt about school then he would of never brought the topic up. With timid hands Biggs pulled at Luke’s shoulders, letting the blonde slowly relax and fall forward toward the brunette. Biggs relaxed his bent legs, sitting on the edge of the bed. He then moved his hands under his sobbing friend’s armpits so he can lift up his torso, urging him to rest his head in his lap. This wasn’t the first time Biggs had let Luke cry on him. The first time was when they were 12. Luke had asked a girl on a date but was sadly rejected. Luke had cried on Bigg’s shoulder for an hour until he finally calmed down.

“I’m so sorry Luke. I didn’t know.”

Now with Luke’s head in his lap, crying his eyes out, Biggs couldn’t help it but to stroke his friend’s hair. The strokes were long and slow, starting at the roots of Luke’s blond tendrils, moving all the way down to the soft flips of each layer. With each soft touch, he could feel how Luke’s body was shaking. Luke knees were now bent, his arms curled in on himself, trying to appear smaller as he childishly cried into his best friend’s thighs. Biggs palm had smoothed over Luke’s forehead, letting his thumb brush over Luke’s temple while the other four fingers were buried into his soft hair. He hoped this was calming him.

Biggs adjusted Luke so he was now facing up toward Biggs’ face. He slowly pushed his bangs from his friend’s cloudy blue eyes. “I’m sorry.” Biggs sighed and let both his hands get tangled in Luke’s hair. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Before he could stop himself, Biggs was leaning down, letting his lips brush against Luke’s forehead.

It was quick. A quick chaste kiss on his forehead. Luke didn’t even register it. He let his teary eyes close. The next thing he felt was his lips being covered by Biggs’. His lips so soft and warm. Luke could feel the tickle of his new mustache brushing on his upper lip and heated cheeks. Biggs opened his mouth slightly, deepening the kiss for a second before pulling away. 

When he was sitting back up, he looked down to Luke’s eyes. The tears had stopped but now a deep blush had spread across his face. Luke let out a few soft hiccups.

“College isn’t for everyone Luke. Whatever you do with your life, I will be so proud of you. If your parents can’t understand that, then fuck them.” 

Luke couldn’t help but let out a slight laugh at that. He sighed and lifted his body up. With one more quick wipe of his eyes, he went back to his original spot on the bed. He huffed out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry for overreacting. I guess I had a little too much pent up emotion.” 

Biggs’ hand went to smooth over Luke’s thigh. “It’s okay kid. You know you can tell me anything. Or cry. Don’t hesitate to cry in front of me.” 

That led to Luke socking him in the arm.

“Okay okay geez!” Biggs said as he rubbed his arm.

The tension that was created from Luke’s sob session was evaporating. With a calmer vibe floating through the bedroom, the boys decided they should go to bed early. Biggs did offer Luke the option to sleep in his bed with him, just like old times. Luke declined the offer and got comfortable in his thin sleeping bag. 

“Hey Biggs,” Luke said as he adjusted the pillow under his head, “thank you for everything you said. Oh and uh, did.” Luke was blushing again.

Biggs, who was comfortable in his own bed above Luke, rolled his eyes. He then picked up his body and lowered half of it off the bed until he was face to face with Luke. He quickly gave him a peck on the mouth, slightly smiling into the kiss.”No problem Luke. Anytime.”

Luke laughed out loud while he watched Biggs get back into bed. 

“By the way, when are you going to shave your face? No one is going to want to kiss you with that thing on your upper lip .”

The two boys laughed and joked for the rest of the night, until the early hours of the morning. 

Luke could only hope, the rest of his summer with Biggs would be as great as that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My poor baby Luke. Expect more crying Luke fics in the future.  
> I hope everyone enjoyed (especially Oz <3)  
> The ending was slightly inspired by [this scene.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/44/98/35/4498357b24231da3eefb6dd7df3aa03b.jpg)  
> Comments and kudos please and thanks.  
> Also check out my [new tumblr](http://ickyx.tumblr.com) to send fic requests and all that nonsense.


End file.
